Runaway
by erikittykat
Summary: Kagome is tired of her life... her mother's new husband and his obvious, non fatherly love to her... As she escaped from reality a new door opened for her but her past decided to catch up with her. I dont own anything...
1. The patience is over

I sat in between my so called friends, Eri, Ami and Yuki. They were laughing and talking and them they started giggling again but as much as I tried I couldn't understand what they said and I just sat there like I was alone and in a way… I was.

I made them laugh, it was all I did for my friends and when I changed they changed as well but it just made things worst. If I felt like an outsider of our 'friendship' before, now I don't even feel like I know them… Suddenly I realize that there is a hand on my arm, it has long nails and then I hear a voice talk to me, it's sort of soothing and at the same time too sweet and fake, so I slap the arm away and face my friends shocked face and Yuki's tear filled eyes that held surprise and anger.

"I have to go to the bathroom, so if you'll excuse me…" I said rudely. No, I had more dignity than that, I wasn't going to stay with those bitches I actually followed around for 4 years, and high school was more than enough!

And why did I change from my ways? Easy, I need to change. My life was a mess and I needed a change and so I changed and everything changed with me .In the bathroom a panther demon stared at me and walked out of the bath room leaving me alone once again.

There I stood, alone and I felt like a something inside me snapped, broke, something that I had been saving up for a while, something that made me cry for oh so many nights.

My patience was over and the simple reaction my body had was running… I ran out of the bathroom, not bothering to tell the girls I was leaving, I ran to our table and took my purse that was in my chair.

" Hey, Kagome… What's wrong?" Asked Eri in a soft yet angry voice, possibly from my little stunt earlier with Yumi.

" I'm leaving" I mumbled stoping my sprint attempt for that moment " by the way, I know you don't like me and the feeling is mutual"

So I send them my sweetest smile and a wink and kept on escaping my hellish life and all its components.

I walked home with tears in my eyes but I was _not_ going to let them escape. Home was hell for me and all because of my mother and her new husband Kio... She and dad divorced because of my father's lover getting preagnet about two weeks before my mom found out that she was preagnet as well and when my half sister was born, my dad left us and married that horrible woman.

Now part two of my plan, to run away from home.


	2. A little goodbye

The house was quiet and yet I was still nervous to go inside. _Get your head together Kagome!_I mentally yelled at myself and ran inside, not even turning to take a look at _the house of hell _as my father called it before he left us for that slut….

My room was as messy as always and my bed was still as I left it this morning so I just decided to get going, I was not going to wait much longer!

I took out a big backpack and about 700$, my favorite jeans and a jacket… The things I was missing I could buy later. The big deal was to say goodbye to my mom…

I took out a paper and a pen, tears made my eyes ache but my stubbornness wouldent let them get away and so I wrote in a slow pace, saving the moment I was free in my 18-year old mind.

"_Dear Mom,_

_I'm leaving this horrible place that I've called home for many years, I can't take this big fat lie of a happy family and a good mother-daughter relationship because we will __**never **__get along and I feel like you must know that your husband is part of the issue…_

_He is a bad guy, and you know I told you that before, he likes me in a sexual way…. But like always, you don't listen, ever!_

_Goodbye Mikomi, Have a good life…_

_Kagome"_

And with that, I walked away leaving behind 17 years of my life.


	3. New Friends

After I left the house was when I noticed the rough time I was going to go through, trying to find a place to live and managing the little amount of money I took with me .The street was cold and my jacket wasn't doing a very good job keeping me warm… The wind froze my face and my lips were almost blue, it was already about 10pm and I was tired of walking around Tokyo trying to find a nice place to sleep and continue my hard journey in the morning and then I remembered to do something that I forgot to do, something really important and necessary. I took out my pink cellphone and dialed my father's number.

"_Hello, this is Ayumi speaking" _Said my father's _wife_ in her nasal voice…

"Umm, hi Ayumi… this is Kagome!" The words came out in a pained sort of way

"_Oh! Is _you_, what do you want?" _I could just picture her flipping her ebony hair and rolling her green eyes at my fake enthusiasm

"I want to talk to my dad" I told my step-mother firmly, I didn't have time for useless drabble.

"_I guess…"_ Ayumi said in annoyance

After she called my father's name and muttered something that I couldn't understand and after a minute I heard my father's voice.

"Hey sweetie" He said nervously

"Hey dad… I have something I have to tell you" I said while chewing my nail all because I was worried about how my father would react, I felt dumb.

"Yes honey?"

"Umm, I ran away from home and… Yeah" I muttered

"Hmm, took you long enough" My father laughed "What are you going to do now?"

I was still in shock after my dad's carefree answer "Well, someone will welcome me!"

We chatted on the phone for a while until he said that his _baby girl_ a.k.a Kikyo my step-sister, needed the phone…

God I was tired and so, when I rested my head on the bench and closed my tired brown eyes I fell asleep.

When I woke up there was a gorgeous woman sitting next to me eating an ice cream with a little paper bag in her manicured hands. She turned to me with a big smile and waved.

"Hello there, I'm Izayoi Takahashi" she greeted me "Are you hungry?"

"Ummm, yes" I answered still a little in shock

The woman just laugh and handed me the little bag that held a bagel.

"Thank you!" I said smiling "I'm Kagome Higurashi"

She just laughed and watched me eat

"Well, Kagome…. I want to ask you something" She began, not waiting for my answer "Did you run away from home?"

The questions flooded my head and yet all that I could manage to do was stare at her and say a quite yes…

"I thought so…. Well you are on your lucky day, honey!" she giggled "My husband and I have a big house and we serve as a house for some runaway girls like yourself…"

And the smartest response that came to my mind was "Really? Are you kidding?"

"Nope, we have 4 girls at the house "

"…" I was speechless

"You want to come with me back to the house?" She asked very slowly as if I was a second grader

And I just nodded…

As we walked through the long street she asked me all kind of questions

"How old are you?"

"17"

"Oh, did you graduate High school?"

"Yeah…"

"Why did you run?"

"My mother remarried and the guy is a total creep…"

And Izy (as she asked me to call her) took my arm and leaded me to a HUGE mansion where a young man came out wearing a black polo and loose jeans

"Hey Izy! New girl?" He asked

"Yes, Bankotsu, this is Kagome" She said pointing at me

"Nice to meet you, Kagome!" He waved at me; hmm I think this guy is gay… "Hey, Izayoi the girls tried cooking today and it didn't go well, hehe" the man scratched his neck.

"WHAT!" She tensed and took my arm a little too hard and dragged me to the house.

You see, when I first thought about the other girls was that they were going to be weird girls that smoked and complained about life, but no.

As the very angry woman dragged me in I was surprised to find the gigantic house in perfect condition.

"Girls!" Izy yelled "Come down here to meet the new girl!"

And four very pretty and excited girls ran down the wooden stairs to meet me.


	4. The girls

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**

I just stood there waiting for the other girls down and as a minute passed a heard the first step on the stairs and a tall, slender girl came rushing down.

The girl had shiny brown hair and wore a high ponytail that reached her shoulders; she wore to cover up the slender, yet feminine body with green cargos and a tight pink t-shirt. The girl looked at me up and down, inspecting me with her strange purple-tinted eyes and then she smiled ¨Hello, I´m Sango¨

Just when I was about to answer we heard a loud crash and a small giggle and then a petite girl stood up from the floor. ¨Hi! My name is Rin Haito¨ the waved at me bouncing a little. I took a look at this girl and smiled, she wore a small white wife beater and denim shorts over her small, voluptuous body, she was bare foot and had her toe nails painted bright pink as were her hands. Her hair has loose and flowed down in natural, soft curls all the way down to her middle back.

And then a blur went past me and a tall, olive-skinned demon stood next to Rin, this girl was grinning widely with full lips, she also had a long green demon marking on her tanned skin… it was green , her eyes were big and black as was her wavy shoulder length hair. The girl was the most exotic one out of the lot…This girl wore a plaid red skirt and a black t-shirt that said in big white letters ´SHIT HAPPENS´. She tucked a hair strand behind her ear and I notice that the ear was pointy and that it was literally furry on the border.¨ Nice to meet you, I´m Maria¨

As if it were magic a fourth girl appeared next to Sango, this girl was a demon as well. Her hair was fiery red and she wore it in two messy pigtails and a pretty iris tucked on her left ear, but her bight, almost intimidating green eyes clashed with her hair. I could tell from afar that she was the girly-girl one of them all … She was about my height and size, but what she was wearing I could have never had the guts to wear, a mid-thigh pink dress with cowboy boots. She just smiled and said ¨I am Ayame…¨

¨Hi, well my name is Kagome¨ I tried to sound natural but it came out stuttered and shy.

Izy patted my arm and turned to the girls that where now looking at me in sympathy. ¨ Girls, could you show Kags around and stay with her please? ¨ and walked away to what I guessed was the dinning room.

Sango looked at her watch and smiled widely, turning to the other girls who were now looking at her, excited..

¨Is it time now? ¨ asked Ayame

¨Yes! ¨said the other three in unison

Maria came next to me and took my arm ¨Dear Kagome, here we have a tradition, and the first night that a new girl comes we do a sleepover at the guest house, so…¨

Rin suddenly started jumping and hugging Sango and Ayame ¨It´s time!¨

And my new four housemates, you could call them, dragged me happily to the guest house.

_**A.N: Hi, I wanted to thank the people that reviewed!**_

_**I also wanted to know if you liked Maria by now! Please do tell me, she will be an important character in the story! **_

_**;D R&R!**_


	5. guest house

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

The guest house was a paradise… for guys!

Rin bounced up and down taking Maria's arm as she jumped and showed me around.

The whole place was red, or scarlet… the carpet, the walls, EVERYTHING!

And yet the girls seemed fine with it. After they showed me around the spacious house Rin and Ayame sat down on the floor and got into a fierce game of Black Ops, meanwhile Sango, Maria and I were chatting about random things.

As much as I wanted to ask them why were they there, I was worried that their stories were just as bad as mine, maybe even worst like maybe an attempted of murder or something (Big exaggeration) … After about an hour of useless time-wasting activities such as well , basically watching Rin do an odd victory dance and Ayame tackle her to the couch and ticked her to death.

And so the dreaded question was now unavoidable and as we ate popcorn and watched a Disney movie my mouth couldn't hold my curiosity any longer and disobeyed my brains yelled pleads not to ask….

"So… why are you guys here? " Immediately after I asked I regretted it.

The room was silent for about a minute until Sango stretched and grinned at Maria who had a sad smile on her feline lips, to her for a while I found out she is actually royalty, the heiress to a throne, her mother, a cat demon and her father a panther youkai, strangely she was quite powerful, Sango said .

"I was wondering when you were going to ask"

I raised my eyebrows at Sango's comment and Maria's smirk.

I was surprised at their reaction and I soon relaxed "Wow, I was really nervous… So, are you going to tell me?"

"Yeah, duh…" Ayame smiled looked at Rin with an raised eyebrow. " This is your turn sweetie"

Rin bit her pouty lip and played with a strand of her long hair.

"I guess, ha ha…" She looked at the other girls and sighed "I don't like being the first one"

Ayame sighed and scratched the back of head and pulled on one of her long red pig tails. "Fine, I go first." And began telling us her sad story.


	6. Past

**A.N: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**

**God, I'm sorry for taking so mlong to update ,but I was kind of stuck in the chapter... **

**Thank you to all my reviews and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**WARNING: Attempt to rape...**

* * *

Ayame P.O.V

* * *

I had to admit, it was kind of hard telling Kagome, the 'new girl' about why had my life turned so awful and unbearably bad that I had to leave. She seemed nice though, very pretty and she smelled nice as well, thought she didn't seem to notice or care, Her hair, thought long and shiny black was tangled and a dirty and her skin was dry. I knew that Rin and I would fix her up later on, oh the wonders of being stubborn!

"Well… this is basically what happened" I said while looking at Kagome that looked at me eagerly, and giving her a shy smile before I began my story.

_~Flashback~_

I walked into my house after coming back from a date with a nice looking boy from school, that was me, a 16- year old girl that went out to much, flirted, kissed and dated many boys , thought I never slept around… As I went inside the kitchen to get a glass of water my grandfather comes inside the kitchen and tells me I had to go to my father's study because he and my mother wanted to speak to me 'immediately' so I happily skipped around the many halls and rooms in my unnecessarily, monstrously big house, due to the fact that there was only four people living there. As I came inside the spacious study/ library, I saw my mother sitting in the couch wearing a bright blue sweater and her favorite pair of jeans, she was also barefoot.

"HI!" I cried like a two year old and ran to hug her, tackling her on the floor.

She is such a beautiful woman, I thought while looking at and smiling. My mom had shoulder length auburn hair and gentle grey eyes, I got my wild appearance from my father, the curly hair and green eyes, but my father has brown hair so yeah, no doubt I'm their kid.

"Hello muffin!" said my mother while hugging me back and tickling me. But as always, my workaholic dad had to kill the moment.

"Ayame, please sit down. There is something important that we need to tell you."

Said my father, in a strong voice. He extended his hand toward the seat as he said that.

I sat down and patiently waited for them to start talking.

"Ayame, you know that you are our only daughter and that you will be getting your grandfather's fortune along with his business, right?'

"Yeah, dad. I know" I answered carefully

"Well, your grandfather brought up something important that you must know" My mom tried explaining

"Ayame, we love you, but you are to wild and at some point you will have to settle down, but your grandfather requests that for you're to inherit your birth right, you need to get married. We already chose a son in law."

"WHAT?" I yelled and growled and bared my teeth at my now, kind of frighten dad who put his hand in front of him in a soothing manner and looked over at my mother who I guessed was horrified at that moment by my aggressive behavior.

At that moment my grandfather cleared his through and walked closer to me "you will either get married, or get nothing" he said with a smile and patted my head, teasingly, god I hate the old man so much right now... I just walked out of the room and slammed the door in a dramatic way making sure that the slam has heard through the house. I couldn't get married like that, but by the end of the week they started following the whole demon arranged marriage shit.

The tradition, for the ones that don't know is that when two demons are getting marriage by arrangement or whatever, the female can't know anything about her husband-to-be unlike the male that get a picture and everything. Both of them meet a week before the wedding and decide vows and honeymoon, the male is also the only one that can stop the wedding, in the demon community they take male-is-the-dominant-one thing just a step to far… I just took my bag, packed a few things and stayed over at a friend's house (she lived alone) until school was over. I got my extra credits and so I had the chance of graduating early, I couldn't stay wither forever so right after I got my diploma I left.

_~End flashback~_

"And that's what happened! "I said while smiling widely at them. The room was quiet and all of the eyes were on my but mine were settled in Kagome's brown eyes that were wide with admiration. Though don't know why …

"Ok, I guess I'm next…" said Sango

* * *

Sango P.O.V

I smiled and began my story.

~flashback~

My brother and I were playing Xbox when my stepfather walked in the room and hit my bother in the face claiming that he was stealing from him and that he had to be punished, and started beating my baby brother Kohaku and after a minute I reacted by pushing my father of Kohaku and running next to my brother to see if he was alright. He was bleeding badly on his cheek bone and tears were flowing down his face.

"What is the matter with you?" I asked, I was furious and I just wanted to kill that man, for beating my 13 year old brother.

After that the house was silent, my 'dad' stayed downstairs and I took Kohaku up to my room.

Next morning he was gone…I went out to look for him but failed, it took me four days to realize I had to go back home. When I got there I heard laughter and claps. I peeked around the window and saw my stepfather with my dumb mother and Kohaku, playing Monopoly.

I instantly ran to the door and knocked.

"Sango, What are you doing here?" Asked the awful man when he opened the door

"I came back home, I-I" He didn't let me finish

"We don't want you here! " Said my father and closed the door in my face. I tried to go to my father's house but when I got there his nosy neighbor told me that he had gone on a trip to America. I walked a long time before Izy found me!

~Flashback end~

"And that's how I got here! "I ended the story with a frown.

And all of a sudden Kagome stands up and hugs Ayame and me sweetly and smiles in sympathy.

* * *

Maria P.O.V

Rin poked me in the arm childishly as I looked at Kagome and smiled trying to look friendly and not frighten her with my rather animalistic fangs, and keeping my nerves to myself while trying to find a way to say my sad romantic story.

"It was a guy, but isn't it always? " I said with a melancholic tone to my voice and to add more dramatic effect I sighed and plopped on the couch while putting my hand over my chest and the other hand in my forehead " I must start the tale from the very beginning, when I met Kajiro "

~Flashback~

I was bored, like literally had nothing to do.

All my girls were at a dumb party that I had no intention of going mainly because all my friends were probably going to get a new 'bet time' partner… They are such sluts, always getting a new man in their bed and then whining about people saying they were bitches. . To be fair, I am not the most appealing girl, after all I'm a dirty mix blood as the guys from school call me little do they know that coming for two full blooded demon I am a ' powerful demon compared to others' according to my crazy grandma. Thank you mom and dad!

So yeah, I am half cat, half panther demon! So what, it's not their problem anyway… Also, being the daughter of two full demons, I have to reach an age were all royal blooded demons, in my case they don't know when this is going to happen since the age is different in both of my families.

After some thinking I decided to sneak in the public pool to do some midnight swimming, who would be in the pool at this hour…. Ever since my parents went away on that really long business trip I could do whatever I freaking wanted, and could buy cloths without my mom telling me that they were either to slutty or made-for-grandmas…The beauty of living alone!

I couldn't believe I was actually excited about going to the pool with my new, sexy, black bikini, it's not like someone is going to see me in it, right? The sneaking in part was a piece of cake, all I had to do was jump over the barbed wire y listo, ya entre!

I started humming 'Friday I'm in love' by the Cure as I took my dress of, reveling the black string bikini that I had just bought. (I don't really want to describe the whole swimming thing).

After I got out of my delicious bath taking some time in the sauna seemed like a pretty good idea and so I put my black towel around by neck ,and I walked to the bathroom and then noticed that the women bathroom/ changing room was locked, darn… The boys changing room was the only option I had left, of course it was!

A ran to the changing room and noticed a light coming from the sauna and as any insane person would do, I tried to look inside the steaming room, in search of life. When I catch a strong manly scent coming from someone that stood right behind me.

My first reaction was to use my now retracted claws which did not just cut, but also burned the skin. Or whatever other thing I cut.

"Relax; I'm not going to hurt you…" Said a masculine voice behind me "You can put those claws away"

When I turned around my heart started pumping and a silent gasp escaped my lips, the guy was gorgeous, and he was a demon!

He was smiling at me with a pair of pointy fangs, his eyes were deep green that gave him a sexy look, he had tanned skin, his hair was platinum blonde and has all wet. I bet that he felt pretty awkward with me eyeing him up and down, he being shirtless and hot dint help much, either.

That's when I noticed his eyes roaming me and his eyebrows rose up in wonder. "Well, my name is Kajiro" he said to me, not taking his eyes off my chest…. Pervert.

"I'm Maria, and I would appreciate it if you'd take your eyes of my boobs" I said with a sugary smile, causing him to look at me straight in the eyes and blush a little.

"Sorry," he began while scratching the back of his neck "but I couldn't resist… what's a pretty girl like you here alone?"

"How charming, I'm alone here because I dint feel like going to a stupid party I was invited to…how about you? " tried to lighten the mood.

"I own the pool."

"What? You can't own the pool, it's the states"

"Well my father made a donation to the state and the money was used to build the pool" he said while walking away into the changing room "So I can use the pool whenever I please!"

I followed Kajiro into the lockers and finally noticed what I was wearing… I just couldn't help myself.

"Hey, Kajiro" I tried to sound sweet but ended up sounding sexy "What do you think about my bathing suit?"

He turned around and stared at me with amusement in his green eyes and a sly smirk on his eyes "miss Maria, are you trying to seduce me?"

"No, I mean it…"

"Well I hope this answers your question"

Before I could ask anything he was already taking my hand and dragging me toward his Jaguar XJ220.

"W-What the hell?" I asked/ yelled at him

"Let me take you to dinner" with that he started the car and so the story began.

_~end Flashback~_

"Then what happened?" Asked a very curios Kagome

"Well my sweet Kags, after about an hour of dinning with him he told me that he was heir to the throne of the East." I told her as calm as I could manage "I was surprised, but handled it pretty well, he is a lion demon and a full blood but he hadn't 'morphed' yet"

"But why did you run away?" Kagome asked "I mean what was his role in that decision?"

"After one year of dating he broke up with me, his exact words were '_I will get the throne but I can't be seen with dirty blood, this has to end its for me ,ok?' _a few weeks after or break up my parents told me I was the next in the throne, needless to say I freaked out. I really believed that my kingdom would hate for having mixed blood, so when my parents came to visit me I just ran."

"Did you ever see him again?"

"No, and if I did the only words that could come out would be painful and nostalgic" Great! Now I was about to cry… "I'd ask him why and then just leave… Any who! Rin you are up! Vamos pues!"

* * *

Rin P.O.V

"Well, it basically started like this"

_~Flashback~_

The weather was clear that day if I remember correctly because after what happened everything became a blur, sort of a memory that you just want to block out forever even thought that day still hunts me.

My parents left me at school that day as usual and waved goodbye as they drove away, like always meaning that for me the day was pretty regular. The halls were crowded, and so I decided to go directly to my homeroom. To my surprise the teacher was already there. I've never like Mr. Koito, I'm not sure way though.

"Hello, Rin"

"Good morning Koito-san" I said

"Well, Rin you look very pretty today" He said while taking a step closer to me " very pretty indeed!"

He took my hand and kissed my knuckles softly, while looking into my eyes. I struggled to free myself from his hands, but this made him happier. "No need to struggle, my love, I won't hurt you." He pulled me closer and smelled my hair while his hands travelled down my back.

In my head, the one thing I wanted was to run away from that man as soon and fast as possible. I silently prayed he wouldn't hurt me in any way, but my silent begging was not successful. His meaty hand went inside my pants and played with the hem of my underwear, I knew that if he tried something else my father was going to kill him.

The man moaned as his fingers fiddled around in my pants and almost instantly I felt his other hand touch my average sized chest. As if he suddenly couldn't wait he growled and stuck two fingers inside my panties and his other hand tried to take my shirt off. Meanwhile I wanted to scared to scream, there I stood, frozen to half death wishing for someone to come help me and as if it were for magic, I felt myself go strong and pushed to man away from me, making him stumble over a desk and fall, as soon as he was down I ran to the principal's office and told her everything that had happened.

The scandal at school, that day was awful, and they even took the man away in handcuffs. My parents could not be reached and so I went home alone that day. At home my shame was too much to bear and my parents would be ashamed of me if they ever knew. Like the rest of I just walked away from home.

_~End Flashback~_

Kagome just stared at me like I was a hero or something, her eyes wide and mouth open like a fish, I smiled and raised my eyebrows. "What's the matter?"

"We are more alike than I thought"

And she told us her story.


	7. Explanations

Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to put in her head how would she tell the girls all the complicated family history that she always tried to hide from herself. "Guys, you see, my family is a little different from others and so the story could take a while to tell"

Sango poked Kagome in her flat tummy as she wore an expression of encouragement "Come on Kags!"

The other girls laughed and nodded. "We have time, plus later we could explain the way we live in this house and stuff." Maria told Kagome as she stretched, the new girl noticed how cat like the way the demon flexed her arms and stretched her long tanned legs curling her toes and letting a low purr roll out of her shell pink lips .A smile appeared in Kagome's lips as she felt the confidence to tell the girls, that she felt could be like sisters to her in no time.

"It began my parents married two years, before I was born and apparently a few months after my parents married my dad began an affair with his assistant Ayumi. My mother had me a year after my father began his dirty business, and they divorced when I was four, after my mom found out that he had a daughter older than me with Ayumi."

"Of course the year my mother was knocked up again with my little brother, but the father, Norio who is a lawyer, asked my mother to marry him and she said yes. They lasted for 8 years but my mother got bored and she threw poor Norio away. My baby brother Souta left with him and after a year he met a sweet American girl called Leslie and they are now expecting their second girl." Kagome smile at the memory of the first time she met the sweet blonde beauty that the man she had grown to love as a father was marrying." My mother was in many on and off relationships after him and finally about a year ago she met Kyo and married the bastard…"

"Why do you hate him, Kags?" Asked Rin

"He suggested to me that we could have sex and that my mother would never know" Kagome answered, embarrassed.

Ayame growled and Maria hissed, both in anger and disgrace to what that man asked their friend to do.

"And that is the story of my life" Kagome ended her tale with a clear tear rolling off her pale cheek. She dried it off quickly and smiled." Now girls, how do things work in this house?"

"Ok, things are easy in this mad house, we girls have the job to supervise the maids and cooks in their jobs, but our main role is to keep Izy happy…" Ayame began to babble "She gets lonely when Inutashio leaves and the boys are never around so we-"

"Wait Ayame, who in god's name is Inutashio and who are the boys?" Kagome asked.

"Inutashio is Izy's husband the lord of the west slash business tycoon owner" Sango explained looking pointedly at a blushing Ayame.

Maria giggled and leaned closer "The boys are Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, Sessh is Izy's stepson and Tashio's first son…Also Rin's boyfriend" The cat smiled and looked at Rin who was ready to kill the demon.

Ayame rolled her eyes and continued "Inuyasha is the youngest boy and hanyou, a little rude and with the worst taste in women"

Kagome nodded "where are they now?"

"College, both majoring in business and Sessh is also majoring in Diplomatic relationships" Sango told the girl "They should be here tomorrow, if the kami allows it and probably Inu will bring his parade is perverted, dumb friends."

"Oh yes! Kouga, the wolf demon, Miroku the perv" Rin jumped "Maybe Sesshomaru will bring a friend"

And the girls began laughing and slapping Rin in the arm telling her to stop dreaming.

_~THE NEXT DAY~_

The young girl stood up and stretched her legs, as she stood up from the mattress that laid on the floor and gazed at her friends and headed to the bathroom were she brushed her fanged smile and brushed back her hair and headed outside when her green eyes met a pair of icy blue ones and Ayame yelled –GIRLS! The boys are home!- and ran to wake up her housemates.

Kagome woke up from her great sleep by Ayame's screaming and took a quick glance in the mirror to fix any misplaced hair, the other girls reaction was not like hers. Rin stood up and ran outside like Santa just came and there were presents under the tree. Sango woke up and groaned out a name and went back to her slumber and as for Maria, she woke up and locker herself in the bathroom, later coming out in a pink spaghetti t-shirt and black sweatpants.

As Kagome walked out to see why was Rin squealing she met eyes whit a boy, She thought _not_ _a boy but a man, a beautiful man with silver hair and puppy ears and golden eyes and asexy smile and Oh my GOD his coming over to me!_

"Hello, I'm Inuyasha and you are?"

"K-Kagome, nice to meet you" She mumbled

"Ok, now would you mind getting the fuck awy from thedoor, I want to say hi to the other girls wiil you wench!"

And her fascination for the gorgeous man was gone.


	8. Welcome back

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**AN: hello! well sorry I took so long to post this chapter but I suffered a severe case of lack of imagination for a while and its short... I'll try to update sooner ,ok?... HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

Maria walked swinging her wide hips and nodding her head to the beat of panic! At the disco "Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off", one of her favorite songs. As she enjoyed the music the feline didn't notice someone watching her closely. Following her every step the creature walked behind her and calculating her every move. Maria stopped in front of the main house and came inside, rushing to welcome her closest 'guy friends', the stalker came inside the house but went on a different direction knowing that if Maria saw him the plan would be ruined.

Kagome, meanwhile, stared with awe and anger at the handsome demon in front of her who just raised his dark eyebrow and looked at her in curiosity and a little disgust, the girl looked like his ex, and that is never really good especially when she is a lot prettier and not as shallow looking as the cheating bitch who he found fucking another dude's brains out. Kagome rolled her eyes and moved away muttering 'jerk' under her breath, which of course Inuyasha heard and decided to ignore and keep on walking inside the house, just to find Sango sleeping peacefully and Ayame doing breathing exercises, possibly to calm herself down. He walked up to the demon and ruffled her red hair, earning growl from her.

"Hey Inu, got back already?" She teased "We really did not miss you"

"Really? "The hanyou decided to push her a little "You sure did miss Kouga though…"

Ayame blushed and before she could answer a loud scream interrupted them "Maria" They both whispered and ran.

Maria hissed and prepared to pounce on the man that stood infront of her, smiling widely and opening his arm waiting of a hug. " You motherfucking expect me to HUG YOU?" she yelled and attacked Kajiro aiming for his pale throat.

Sure, she was surprised but in the worst possible way a woman can be, the man who broke her heart into millions of tiny pieces and left was underneath her shocked by her cry of anger and hate. Maria noticed he had reached his changing period, his hair was more platinum like and he was a lot taller, the eyes she ones loved were now different in the color of the iris and pupil, now being deep red and the pupil was gray, the iris was also decorated with purple freckles.

She stood up and walked away into the forest, Sesshomaru who stood next to a very sad Rin heard small sobs and put his hand on Rin's shoulder. "Did you know he was her ex?"

"Yes, she needed it…"

And Maria keeped on weeping on top of a tall tree while Kajiro looked down, saddened by his own stupid mistake of killing all hopes of her ever forgiving him and taking him back. The other just looked around and left Sesshomaru and Kajiro alone in the room.

"Why?" Asked Sesshomaru "Why did you say those thing to her?"

"Because I loved me more than I loved her" And with those word the lion demon walked away.


	9. Meet the boys!

Kagome stood around all the commotion not knowing what happened or why were Ayame and Rin looking like someone just kicked them in the stomach and where the hell was Maria? All this questions floated around her head as she walked up to Ayame and tapped on her shoulder.

"Ayame, what the hell is going on?" the girl asked Ayame "Why did Maria run like that and attacked the guy?"

"Sesshomaru apparently brought Kajiro with him from America where his majoring in bossiness, from what he told Rin that Kajiro is his roommate in University and when he found out he was Marias ex-boyfriend he wanted to see if they would make up. "Rin nodded in agreement.

"And who are the others?" Kagome asked "The ones that are hanging out with _Inuyasha_" She hissed his name with poison.

"So you met the hanyou?" Ayame laughed "Real jerk huh?"

"You have no idea how mean he was…" The girl scoffed

"Yes I do, but it's probably because you are new and look like the plastic hoe, but prettier and nice smelling" Kagome blushed at the last comment "She smelled like sex and wine but your scent is more floral "

Rin giggled and played with a strand of my hair "Kikyo, his ex." She answered for Ayame "She even followed him here and pretended to be a run away, when he came home from Tokyo U that weekend he found her in his room"

Ayame scoffed and waved her hand "Like totally missed you Inu baby!" She said in a fake voice.

"I know her" the girl laughed and pointed "She is my half-sister, Bitch, slutty and whiny?"

"Yeah, nasal voice and kind of a pale zombie look but with a mini dress and stilettos?" Rin asked "Kikyo Higurashi!"

"Sadly, yes… My sister"

What the girls did not know was that Inuyasha was listening, and as Kagome told the girls about Kikyo he paled and peeked around the door. "Inu, you can come in… Is your house after all" Ayame called probably listening to his breathing and heartbeat.

"Keh, the hell this is my house!" He took a glance at Kagome and before he could talk and loud yell interrupted the silence in the whole house follows by what sounded like Sango.

"YOU FUCKIN HENTAI!" She screamed "TOUCH ME AGAIN AND I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOUR BALL ARE DOG FOOD OK? KEEP YOUR HAND TO YOUSELF!"

Kagome couldn't make out what the 'fucking hentai' said but she did hear a loud cry follow by a thump and heels walking away, and a young man walks inside the room, well runs inside and closes the door. He was quite handsome but the girl felt a strange energy to him, different from the others something demonic inside him yet lighter and much more subtle. His hair was tied in a small rat tailfin the back of his neck and his eyes were a rare ocean blue color one that she had never seen before.

"Well, that did not go as planned…." He told himself, it appeared

Inuyasha walked up to him and lightly punched him in the arm "It would be easier if you didn't touch her ass, Miro…" The boy closed his eyes and put his hand on the half demon's arm.

Kagome realized that this was the perverted guy that the girls warned her about; apparently he had a fetish for Sango's butt. She wondered where the other wolf Ayame babbled about, the athletic boy she was _friends with_….

"Well what a beautiful lady!" the new guy interrupted her thoughts "Such a pretty girl and looks so much like Kikyo…. Her only flaw I bet" He said as he walked to Kagome, He took her hand and kissed it, before he could speak Ayame pushed him away from Kagome and took Kagome's arm protectively "Not her Miroku!"

"My dearest Ayame.."He walked up to her and hugged the demon "I missed you so much my love"

Then Ayame felt a hand on her butt and slapped it away" You never change, do you?"

Rin and Inuyasha shook their head and Rin waved at a handsome man standing in the doorway "Kouga!"

Ayame visibly stiffened and turned around "Hi Kouga, how are you?"

"Better now that I see you" He winked at her and she rolled her eyes trying to hide her blush. "Nice to meet you, my name is Kouga and yours beautiful?" he looked at Kagome.

Inuyasha couldn't explain the urge to kill the wolf for using his usual lines on such a naïve girl as Kagome. Miroku looked at his friend and shrugged.

"Kagome…" She answered and felt Rin touch her arm "Let's go meet Sessh!" dragging Kagome out of the room.

Rin ran up the stairs and knock on a large oak door that was located in the end of the long hall.

Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of the tall man in front of her, his hair was long and silvery, the man looked at them with a stoic face that wore purple demon marking on his cheekbones and a crescent moon on his forehead, as well.

"Rin, I have told you not to disturb me" The man said

"I wanted you to meet Kagome, the new girl!" Rin smiled "This is Sesshomaru"

"Oh, the guy that Maria said was you boyfriend!" Kagome said "Nice to meet you."

Rin blushed and shook her head at the demon "Maria was just teasing, Sesshomaru is not my boyfriend… He is just a, well he is a…."

"Friend" Kagome concluded.

Rin blushed and dragged Kagome downstairs again "For lack of a better word, yes he is my _friend…"_

Rin walked up to Ayame and whispered in the wolf's ear "Are we going to do the thing that you suggested yesterday?"

Ayame giggled and looked at Kagome "Yes, we have some work to do!"

Kagome was confused when both girls took her to the guest house were Maria sat and looked at the forest in deep thought, which seemed to be interrupted by Rin's arms around her torso and the cat patted the girl's back awkwardly. "Rinny, we have work to do lets go"

The girls nodded and called ut Sango who came out of the main houseand ran to the girls were she looked at Kagome and nodded, rubbing her chin. "We can improve her, just a little haircut and the surprise"

"What the hell?" Kagome asked but they did no hear her cries and dragged her inside to get dressed.


End file.
